1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for tactical ballistic protection. In particular, the present invention provides a portable device for dual use as a ballistic shield and a rifle mounting stand.
2. Background Information
Police enforcement and military personnel have long desired the ability to safely fire upon a target with relative protection from return fire. To these ends, countless structures have been designed and built in an effort to ensure the appropriate level of protection. These structures range from reinforced buildings to armor plated vehicles as well as numerous variations in between.
However, as police and military tactics have changed, so has their need for ballistic protection. Traditional law enforcement and military tactics traditionally involved outnumbering and overpowering the adversary. However, tactics of both forces have changed to involve much more individualized, stealthy operations. Furthermore, these new tactics rely on mobile, forces of individual personnel operating on the ground in close proximity of the target with very little ballistic cover.
Currently, a number of ballistic, protective devices are available and, work well for their intended purposes; however, no known products provide the versatility of the current invention with the incorporation of a rifle stand while still providing complete ballistic protection. Of course, armor plating has been around for years, but it is heavy and cumbersome and lacks the ability to be used by individuals in mobile tactics. More recently ballistic blankets and bullet resistant, polycarbonate shields have been developed. However, although these devices work well, they lack the provisions necessary to allow law enforcement or military personnel to fire upon a target without significant exposure during the process of aiming and firing. Thus, current ballistic protection devices fail to provide a portable structure wherein an individual may monitor, aim, and fire upon a target while remaining under the cover of ballistic protection.
In view of the limitations of products currently known in the art, a tremendous need exists for a ballistic protection device that is portable, versatile, and allows personnel to monitor, aim, and fire upon a target while retaining ballistic protection. Applicant's invention, by its novel design provides a solution in view of currently available devices.